Kimi He : An Endless Life
by Edelwanna
Summary: Une fraction de seconde et la vie bascule... Un instant de bonheur, et l'instant d'après, c'est la noyade dans le malheur... Elle va mourir, et rien ne pourra l'empêcher SxS Epilogue FIC FINIE CORRIGEE
1. I

**Edit du 15 avril 2006 :** Cette fic vient d'être corrigée ; j'espère avoir réduit le nombre de fautes au plus près de zéro (à zéro, ça m'étonnerait) ; si quelque chose m'a échappé, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part...

-

* * *

- 

-

Je suis désolée de ne plus updater pour **Chanson d'un Soir**, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je tiens à prendre du recul avec cette fic. Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas. En attendant pour me faire pardonner, j'ai laissé libre cours à mon imagination et une petite fic, pas très longue en est sortie... Et elle correspond à mon état d'esprit du moment... Et comme j'ai tendance à déprimer ces temps-ci, vous pouvez voir le genre de fics que je peux écrire. Alors ne vous attendez pas à une effusion de joie et de bonheur...

-

-

* * *

**Kimi he : An Endless Life**

_-_

_I_

* * *

_-_

_-_

Pairing : Seto x Serenity

Tragédie/Romance.

PG-13

_-_

_-_

_La vie est trop courte. On le sait mais on ne s'en rend pas compte. On nous le dit, mais pourquoi se demander tous les jours ce qui nous arrivera le lendemain, lorsque qu'on croit qu'il ne nous arrivera rien ?_

_Ca ne sert à rien. Il faut qu'un malheur nous tombe dessus pour prendre conscience que le temps est notre ennemi perpétuel. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter, et il passe d'autant plus vite lorsque l'on sait ce que nous réserve notre destin…._

_-_

_-_

Le jour où tout a basculé… le jour où je l'ai vraiment perdue…le jour où ma vie entière fut vidée de sens, si brutalement, si soudainement, que je me demandai comment je pourrais survivre sans elle. Elle était ma raison d'être, cette raison pour laquelle je m'étais battu durant des années ; j'aurais tout fait pour elle ; nous partagions le même sang, les mêmes liens familiaux. Je l'avais sauvée d'une si dure épreuve lorsqu'elle était encore si jeune, mais le destin nous a une fois de plus assommé avec sa lourde enclume, si fort, qu'elle ne s'en est pas relevée….

-

_Flash-back_

_- Joey, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_- Bien entendu petite sœur ! dis-je. Tu verras, il n'y aura aucun problème…_

_- Mais…et si Mai le découvre ? Tu sais comment elle est... plutôt curieuse !_

_- Ouais je sais, assurai-je. Seulement, si toi, Yugi et les autres gardez le secret, il n'y a absolument pas de raison pour qu'elle découvre cette surprise à l'avance… et Mai n'a pas l'habitude des anniversaires…_

_- Tu es vraiment adorable Joey… dit Serenity, avec son sourire si joyeux, si plein de vie. Mai a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir._

_Elle baissa les yeux, et murmura :_

_- Et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir… grand frère…_

_Elle vint se serrer dans mes bras et posa la tête contre mon torse, et je la rassurai :_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Serenity… Je sais ce que tu penses en ce moment… Rien ne nous séparera plus jamais, je t'en fais la promesse…_

_Elle releva la tête et l'inclina._

_- J'aurais tant voulu que Maman et Papa ne divorcent pas… J'aurais tant voulu grandir avec toi Joey... _

_- L'important est que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble, lui dis-je, doucement. Et nous le resterons ; je serai toujours là pour toi ; tu es ma petite sœur, je te protégerai jusqu'à même la mort s'il le faut !_

_- Je t'aime grand frère…_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Serenity…_

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

_-_

J'aurais voulu la garder dans mes bras pour toujours, tant elle comptait pour moi. Nos liens étaient si forts… nous nous adorions tous les deux… nous étions comme les doigts de la main… nous nous aidions mutuellement... Rien, rien n'aurait pu nous séparer… hormis la mort…

-

-

_**Normal POV**_

_Flash-back_

_Pour l'anniversaire de Mai, Yugi, Joey, Serenity et tous les autres avaient concocté une petite fête surprise à la jeune femme. Son anniversaire avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, et Joey avait trouvé un prétexte afin de faire venir son amie, désormais âgée de 21 ans, à la boutique du grand-père de Yugi. D'après le blond, elle ne s'était doutée de rien, sûrement aveuglée par sa joie de revoir Joey, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois en raison de ses multiples voyages qu'elle entreprenait afin d'aller à la découverte du monde…et de profiter de la vie._

_Ils avaient donc aménagé l'arrière boutique avec des banderoles, un copieux buffet – dont Joey s'était tout particulièrement occupé avec ardeur -, et une table sur laquelle avaient été disposés des couverts d'argent qui appartenaient à M.Muto, et que celui-ci ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions._

_- Bon… dit Joey. Tout est prêt ? Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ?_

_Tout le monde approuva silencieusement. A ce moment-là, la clochette du magasin retentit et Joey chuchota précipitamment aux autres :_

_- C'est elle ! Cachez-vous !_

_Chacun se dissimula du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Duke et Tristan disparurent sous la table tandis que Yugi et Tea se cachaient derrière un fauteuil. Serenity, elle, alla derrière la porte et M.Muto esquissa un sourire avant de s'accroupir près d'une petite commode._

_Des éclats de voix retentirent dans l'autre pièce :_

_- Joey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? J'ai hésité à ouvrir la porte, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne…_

_- Non Mai, t'en fais pas ! Yugi et son grand-père sont dans l'arrière boutique, mais ils m'ont demandé d'aller ouvrir comme ils étaient occupés…_

_- Ah… Et où sont les autres ?_

_- Mmmmm… pas encore là, dit Joey._

_Il la mena ensuite vers l'arrière du magasin._

_- Vraiment Joey, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais venir ici, on aurait très bien pu se retrouver en… commença Mai, en pénétrant dans la pièce sans prêter attention à la décoration._

_- SURPRIIIIISEEEE !_

_Tout le monde venait de surgir de sa cachette – « Aie » Tristan venait de se cogner la tête contre la table- , laissant Mai complètement hébétée._

_- Mais je… mais ce n'est pas…balbutia-t-elle._

_- Et si Mai, c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié ? demanda Joey, souriant._

_Mai reprit aussitôt son air arrogant, et haussa les épaules._

_- Huh… bien sûr que non… J'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que vous me réserviez ce genre de surprise._

_- Ouais ouais… dit Joey, avec sarcasme. C'est pour ça que tu as eu l'air complètement étonnée lorsque que tu nous as tous vus…_

_- Hmmpppf…marmonna la jeune femme._

_Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas admettre que le fait qu'ils avaient pensé à elle lui faisait chaud au cœur… La petite fête commença dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils connurent une telle joie…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Joey's POV : **

Ce fut la dernière fois que je connus une telle joie. Ce fut la dernière fois que je fus heureux. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'eus mes amis… tous réunis, si pleins d'avenir. Ma sœur… Si pleine d'avenir. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis rayonnante. Car plus tard dans la soirée, alors que nous étions tous fatigués…

-

-

_-_

_**Normal POV**_

_**-**_

_Flash-back, Retour à la fête_

_-_

_Joey alla vers sa sœur, qui s'était assise, lasse, un verre d'eau à la main : _

_- Serenity, demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tout va bien ?_

_Il prit place à côté d'elle. Elle avait le visage en feu et ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants._

_- Ca va… dit-elle, doucement. Je crois juste être un peu fatiguée… il fait chaud ici tu ne trouves pas ? fit-elle, en s'éventant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda son frère, perplexe. Il ne fait même pas 18 degrés dans cette pièce…._

_Il mit une main au front de sa sœur._

_- Tu es brûlante de fièvre… Tu te sens bien ?_

_- Je… ça va… murmura la jeune fille, c'est juste que… je me sens un peu barbouillée…sûrement à cause de ce que j'ai mangé…_

_Joey observa sa sœur, de plus en plus inquiet._

_- Je vais te ramener à la maison, finit-il par dire._

_- Non… fit la jeune fille, en se levant. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches cette soirée…Je suis persuadée que ça va s'arranger._

_Après avoir fini ses mots, la jeune fille se sentit vaciller. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien… Le verre d'eau tomba sur le sol et se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle porta une main à son front et regarda autour d'elle. Tout tournait. Si vite. C'est comme si elle s'était mise à danser… sauf que cela tournait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue même plus les formes, que tout devienne flou. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Le noir lui posséda alors les yeux et l'esprit. Juste avant qu'elle ne perde conscience, elle entendit des voix lointaines :_

_- Serenity !_

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Joey POV :**_

Là mon cœur se déchira à la vue de ma sœur évanouie sur le sol. J'avais le sentiment que cette déchirure ne se réparerait jamais. Cela fait trois semaines de ça maintenant… et je ne pourrai jamais effacer ces terribles images de mon esprit.

-

-

-

_**Normal POV**_

_**-**_

_Trois semaines plus tôt_

_-_

Joey faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Domino, tandis que Yugi et les autres, attendaient, anxieux, le diagnostic du médecin qui avait pris la jeune fille en charge. Dès que Serenity s'était évanouie, son frère l'avait aussitôt conduite aux urgences ; Mai conduisait la voiture, et ils avaient enfreint suffisamment de règles du code de la route pour que la jeune femme se fasse retirer son permis. Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait : il craignait pour sa sœur.

Deux heures maintenant qu'ils attendaient. Tea était assise sur une chaise, les bras crispés contre elle ; Duke et Tristan avaient fait l'impasse sur leurs querelles et attendaient tout aussi inquiets ; Yugi, lui, parlait avec son double par la pensée. Yami essayait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. M.Muto, lui, était resté à la boutique, ne supportant plus de pénétrer dans un seul hôpital depuis que son âme avait été emprisonnée par Pegasus. Quant à Mai, elle était adossée à un mur, et observait Joey. Celui-ci faisait des allées et venues devant la porte qui donnait sur le service des urgences où avait été admise Serenity, les yeux rivés au sol et les poings serrés. De temps à autre, il levait le regard et poussait un long soupir. Tous étaient silencieux.

Mai se décida à aller vers son ami :

- Joey… Tu devrais t'asseoir et te calmer un peu… dit-elle d'une voix douce, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

- Me calmer… ME CALMER? cria-t-il en portant son regard vers elle. Serenity s'est évanouie je ne sais pourquoi, et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

- Ecoute Joey… continua Mai, prudemment. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu feras avancer les choses… Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu te ménages… Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, cela te fera du bien….

Le jeune homme détourna brusquement les yeux. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait promis à sa sœur que jamais plus elle ne souffrirait… Et la voilà qui revenait dans ce maudit hôpital, cet hôpital qui lui avait fait subir des tonnes d'opérations pour qu'elle retrouve la vue ; cet hôpital dans lequel elle avait passé des jours et des jours, entre ces murs blancs, sans compagnie, sans son intimité… Et maintenant, le cauchemar recommençait…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un homme en blouse blanche en sortit. Il alla vers Joey, l'air grave.

- Vous êtes son frère, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, son anxiété grandissant. Il inclina la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, suppliant presque son interlocuteur. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a…

Le chirurgien le regarda un moment et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Votre sœur s'est réveillée… Elle vous réclame.

Le regard de Joey s'illumina d'espoir, et il suivit précipitamment le médecin dans le couloir des urgences, laissant ses amis attendre patiemment de l'autre côté de la porte. Le couloir était large et ses murs peints en blanc. Un triste blanc.

L'homme le mena jusqu'à une chambre, et là Joey revit enfin sa sœur, par une grande vitre, qui était assise dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille et vêtue d'une simple chemise d'hôpital. Il lui sourit au travers de la vitre, mais elle ne le vit pas.

- C'est un miroir teinté, expliqua le chirurgien. Elle ne peut pas vous voir, ni vous entendre.

Le visage de Joey se renfrogna.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'elle a ?

Le chirurgien inclina la tête.

- Croyez bien que je déteste ce genre d'annonce mais… je suis désolé...

Le cœur du jeune homme cogna contre sa poitrine. Que voulait-il dire ? Il reporta son regard sur Serenity, qui était toujours dans son lit. Sa sœur était là, vivante, l'air en bonne santé, si ce n'est que ses yeux trahissaient une certaine fatigue. A moins que…

- Nous avons procédé à plusieurs analyses, expliqua sobrement le médecin, n'ignorant pas le malaise grandissant de Joey. Et le diagnostic est sans appel…

- MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A ? hurla Joey, les larmes aux yeux.

Le chirurgien le regarda, mais ne réagit pas à cette violence de paroles. Il avait l'habitude après tout. Il prit une inspiration et annonça, sonnant le glas :

- Serenity n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre…

-

-

-

Très peu de chapitres à suivre. Peut être un ou deux de plus... Il y aura du Seto x Serenity dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver très bientôt.


	2. II

Bonjour ! Partie II de cette fic qui, je le pense, comportera, en tout et pour tout, 3 chapitres et un épilogue.

-

-

* * *

**Kimi he : An Endless Life**

-

_II_

* * *

- 

-

Le soleil se levait sur Domino, annonçant le début d'une journée comme les autres ; une journée qui serait rythmée par les animations de la rue, les éclats de voix des enfants, les battements des ailes des oiseaux dans le ciel, par la vie des fleurs qui s'ouvriraient au grand jour, par la vie de la ville, par la vie de la campagne, par la vie… tout court.

Mais cette vie signifiait aussi la souffrance, le chagrin, les pleurs, les larmes, la douleur… la mort. Les sirènes des ambulanciers de l'hôpital de Domino retentissaient dans toute la ville, et personne ne s'en souciait. Cela faisait partie de la vie. Les infirmières et les médecins déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'établissement, rassemblant tout leur courage afin d'annoncer les terribles nouvelles qui pouvaient tomber sur n'importe quelle personne, n'importe quelle famille. Cela aussi faisait partie de ce long fleuve qu'est la vie. Un fleuve pas toujours tranquille certes. Mais si plein de trésors.

Du couloir, Joey observait sa sœur Serenity à travers une grande baie vitrée. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux de toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais osé fermer les yeux ; pas une seule fois, de peur que s'il les rouvrait, ceux de Serenity se seraient fermés pour toujours. Elle était là dans son lit, inquiète, les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fatigue et une certaine faiblesse ; mais elle souriait toujours aux infirmières qui venaient la voir, qui la réconfortaient sans cesse en lui disant que tout irait bien.

Joey avait voulu à maintes reprises entrer dans la chambre et serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il se l'ordonnait, son cerveau bloquait toute activité musculaire : il se retrouvait comme paralysé. Il croyait encore qu'il se réveillerait et que tout ceci ne serait qu'un cauchemar vite oublié.

-

_Flash-back_

_- Serenity n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre…_

_Joey resta sans voix, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Le sol semblait s'être dérobé sous ses pieds, et, dès cet instant, il avait eu l'impression de tomber dans un abîme sans fin. Les mots résonnèrent encore et encore à son oreille, avant qu'il ne trouve enfin la force de parler, mais il ne put que balbutier :_

_- Mais c'est…c'est impossible… non…_

_L'honnête chirurgien n'eut aucune réaction. Joey le regarda avec des yeux qui lui suppliaient de dire quelque chose d'autre, de dire qu'il mentait._

_- Ce n'est pas possible…répéta-il. Non…pas elle…Je vous en prie dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai..._

_Le jeune homme cacha son visage dans ses mains, afin de masquer les larmes qui commençaient à lui envahir les yeux. Le médecin reprit d'une voix toujours aussi neutre qu'auparavant :_

_- Nous avons détecté un cas de leucémie aiguë chez votre sœur. Les symptômes ne se déclarent que lorsque la maladie en est à un stade avancé (1); elle a peut-être dû ressentir de légères nausées et des saignements de temps à autre, mais en aucun cas il aurait été possible que vous ne…_

_- NON ! hurla Joey, désespéré. VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS MENTEZ !_

_- Croyez bien que je le voudrais… dit l'homme calmement, de marbre face à lui._

_- VOUS MENTEZ ! répéta-t-il. CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! JE VOUS SUPPLIE DE ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI !_

_Il s'affaissa au sol, en se tenant la tête, et en versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il resta là, durant des minutes ou peut-être des dizaines de minutes, les yeux rivés sur le blanc carrelage qui recouvrait le couloir, répétant sans cesse entre deux sanglots :_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas vrai…_

_Le médecin l'observa d'un air navré, mais ne chercha pas à le relever._

_- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, avant de s'éloigner, laissant Joey, anéanti, à terre._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

Joey soupira, les yeux humides à ce douloureux souvenir, qui ne datait que de quelques heures seulement. Il était resté à veiller sur sa sœur toute la nuit, sans entrer dans sa chambre, sans avoir le courage de lui dire la vérité. Il avait oublié de prévenir ses amis, restés à l'extérieur du service urgentiste ; il ne s'était pas soucié de les mettre au courant. Toutes ses pensées étaient désormais tournées vers la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Cette chose qu'il allait perdre. Il avait eu le mince espoir que les médecins lui avaient menti, ou qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Serenity ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas elle. Pas si jeune et si innocente.

Mais il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait affronter la vérité. Lui dire la vérité. La soutenir dans cette épreuve et surtout… lui faire profiter pleinement des derniers jours qui lui resteraient à vivre.

_« Deux semaines tout au plus »,_ lui avait annoncé le chirurgien.

Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes, prit une grande inspiration et se décida à passer le seuil de la chambre de sa sœur, qui avait fermé les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour. Joey crut qu'elle dormait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée tourner dans la porte, ses paupières se soulevèrent, et son regard s'emplit de joie lorsqu'elle reconnut son frère.

- Joey… murmura-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et elle était très pâle.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Son frère se précipita à son chevet en souriant le plus tendrement possible pour la rassurer. Il prit une chaise, et s'assit en face de Serenity. Il lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

- Je suis si contente de te voir grand frère… murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi Serenity… moi aussi, répondit-il doucement. J'étais si inquiet…

- Et tu l'es toujours…constata-t-elle en souriant. Ton visage a toujours trahi tes émotions…

Joey posa une main sur la joue de sa sœur. Il fallait lui dire maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas… lui assura-t-il. Les médecins… les médecins disent que… tu vas guérir… très vite…

Elle lui sourit et, à son tour, promena une main sur la joue de son frère.

- Comme je le disais… chuchota-t-elle… Tes yeux te trahissent… - elle se mit à tousser bruyamment - . Je me sens si faible Joey… Quelque chose me détruit de l'intérieur… je le sens... Je t'en prie… dis-moi la vérité.

Il lui serra la main encore plus fort.

- Oh Serenity… sanglota-t-il en se laissant tomber la tête sur elle. Je suis désolé… pleura-t-il contre la poitrine de sa sœur. Je suis tellement désolé… Tu es malade… et tu vas…

Sa voix s'étrangla et il ne put poursuivre. Elle glissa une de ses mains fragiles dans les cheveux blonds de son frère, et le serra contre lui. Elle s'était attendue à cette nouvelle. Lorsque les infirmières étaient venues la voir à maintes reprises durant la nuit, elle les avait senties crispées, si désolées ; elle avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Et cette douleur, cette faiblesse en elle, lui avaient fait comprendre que maintenant, quoiqu'elle ferait, son destin ne lui appartenait plus ; désormais, son avenir ne tenait plus qu'au bon vouloir de la vie, qui peut-être lui accorderait quelques jours de répit, avant de l'emmener dans la mort.

- Je sais Joey… je sais… Je t'en prie ne pleure pas… C'est ainsi, nous devons l'accepter…

Il se redressa, et tenta de cacher ses larmes afin de la rassurer, mais son chagrin redoubla de plus belle.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi courageuse ? balbutia-t-il, admiratif.

- C'est parce que je sais que tu seras là pour moi… Toi et les autres… Je ne serai pas seule…

Il lui saisit encore la main et la baisa tendrement. Cette petite main si fragile, qui bientôt ne serait plus rien. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Serenity, murmura t-il. Je serai pour toi… jusqu'à la fin…

- Je sais…

- Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il autant sur toi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux au plafond, comme s'il attendait une réponse divine.

- La mort m'a choisie…dit-elle dans un souffle. Nous devons l'accepter… Je ne veux pas de pitié de ta part Joey… Je veux juste vivre ces prochains jours normalement, en paix et dans la joie…

Elle l'obligea à la regarder.

- Promets-le moi, supplia-t-elle.

Il la fixa tristement, mais une lueur de détermination brilla dans son regard.

- Je ferai en sorte que ces derniers jours soient les plus exceptionnels, les plus magiques de toute ta vie. Je t'en donne ma parole, petite sœur…

Elle se serra encore dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme une bouée de survie qui pourrait la sauver de son inéluctable destinée. Mais que pouvait un simple mortel face à la mort, à laquelle personne n'échappe ?

-

-

**Joey's POV : **

**-**

J'étais si fière d'elle. Si fière de sa réaction. Si fière de partager le même sang qu'elle. Avec tous ces événements, j'en avais oublié de prévenir tous nos amis ; et c'est là que je réalisai combien ils nous soutenaient. Lorsque je sortis du service des urgences, je trouvai Yugi, Tristan et Duke, la mine fatiguée, mais encore debout, qui guettaient mon retour. Tea et Mai, elles, n'avaient pas supporté à l'attente ; elles s'étaient endormies sur les chaises, mais je ne leur en voulais pas ; au contraire, cela me soulageait et me donnait du baume au cœur en ces heures si terribles.

A mon expression, ils virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas ; et je remercie ma faculté à pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressens sans les mots, car aucune parole n'aurait pu sortir de ma bouche pour leur annoncer…_ça_. C'était impossible à annoncer soi-même, à ses propres amis. Je tombai dans les bras de Tristan ; il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, mais je m'en contentai ; j'avais tellement besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer… au sens propre comme au figuré.

Ils m'ont soutenu, et je leur en suis tellement reconnaissant ; je convainquis les médecins de laisser sortir Serenity de l'hôpital au bout de deux jours ; je voulais qu'elle passe ses dernières journées avec ses amis, sa famille, dans son lieu de vie, avec les gens qu'elle aimait ; pas dans cet hôpital triste et tellement lugubre. Bien sûr, ces hommes en blouse blanche rechignèrent à céder à notre requête –car c'était aussi la volonté de Serenity – étant donné l'état de faiblesse de ma sœur. Mais ils cédèrent, et ce fut une brève étincelle de joie dans mes yeux et ceux de Serenity.

-

-

**Normal POV : **

**-**

Serenity se redressa difficilement sur son lit et se mit en position assise. Le parfum des fleurs qui lui avaient été apportées lui envahirent les narines. On l'avait aidée à s'habiller, et maintenant, elle allait se mettre debout. Elle avait toujours le visage aussi pâle ; mais les infirmières avaient pris grand soin d'elle, en la coiffant et en la maquillant légèrement : elle voulait être le plus normal possible. Elle pouvait sentir la fébrilité de ses jambes : elles tremblaient ; mais elles marcheraient.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir là-dedans petite sœur, dit Joey, en pénétrant dans la chambre, poussant un fauteuil roulant.

Serenity haussa les épaules, et détourna son regard du fauteuil et le reporta sur la fenêtre, transpercée par les chauds rayons du soleil..

- Je veux être normale Joey…murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que l'on ait pitié de moi, souviens-toi… Je veux être comme ses rayons solaires qui percent à travers les nuages ; je veux percer ma maladie… La combattre comme ces rayons combattent perpétuellement le mouvement des sombres cumulus afin d'atteindre la terre. Moi je veux atteindre la lumière…

Serenity détacha son regard pensif de la fenêtre, et se tourna vers Joey.

- Remporte ce fauteuil, souffla-t-elle.

Et ce disant, elle tenta de se lever : elle posa un de ses petits pieds nus à terre, au pied de son lit, puis l'autre vint le rejoindre. Alors, elle essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir supporter son poids : elle retomba lourdement sur le lit. Joey vint la soutenir. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère, et réussit à se redresser.

- Tu peux rester debout ? demanda Joey, inquiet, hésitant à la lâcher.

Elle repoussa doucement son bras, et se tint debout, sans aide, sur ses frêles jambes ; mais elles tenaient. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, mais eut besoin de l'aide de son frère au début pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Très vite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait marcher seule, mais seulement quelques minutes ; passé ce laps de temps, la maladie ne lui permettait plus d'être autonome.

Yugi et les autres firent alors irruption dans la chambre, souriants et tentant de masquer leur désarroi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda timidement Tea, soucieuse d'employer les bons mots.

- Fatiguée, murmura Serenity, d'une voix lasse. Mais ça va aller, lui assura-t-elle.

Tea et les autres la regardèrent de manière attendrie ; mais cela froissa Serenity.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Joey… je ne veux pas que vous ayiez pitié de moi…souffla-t-elle. Je vous en prie… comportez-vous comme vous le feriez d'habitude… c'est important pour moi…

Ils approuvèrent tous en hochant silencieusement la tête. Puis Tristan et Duke s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille.

- Avec l'accord de Joey, commença Tristan, nous avons décidé de te conduire au plus grand parc de loisirs de la région…

- J'ai tout prévu, continua Duke, ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons tous passer une merveilleuse journée. Nous partirons demain, si tu t'en sens capable.

Serenity sourit et leur prit leurs deux mains.

- Merci…vous êtes si gentils tous les deux…

- Bon, dit Joey. Il faut y aller maintenant.

La jeune fille approuva, et, soutenue par son frère et Tristan, elle sortit de la chambre. Tous étaient silencieux. Serenity leur avait demandé de se comporter le plus normalement possible, mais c'était si difficile d'avoir un comportement normal lorsque l'on savait que dans très peu de temps, un être cher mourrait. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à plaisanter et rire ; leurs estomacs étaient serrés, crispés d'inquiétude et de douleur, mais il fallait tenir cette promesse, fut-elle la dernière qu'ils feraient à leur amie.

Dans le couloir, le médecin leur donna les dernières recommandations :

- S'il y a une aggravation ou quoique ce soit, ramenez-là ici.

Mais Joey avait secoué la tête.

- Elle ne reviendra pas ici, docteur. Elle vivra avec nous… jusqu'à la fin.

Il avait regardé Serenity, et lui avait souri malgré tout. Le chirurgien sut qu'il ne pourrait rien contre les liens d'un frère et d'une sœur.

- Soit. Je respecte votre décision et j'espère que vous trouverez la paix.

Et il s'éloigna après avoir serré la main de sa jeune patiente.

- Joey…murmura Serenity. J'aimerais que l'on rentre…chez nous.

- Bien sûr petite sœur. Nous partons.

Le petit groupe traversa le long couloir de l'hôpital ; Duke portait un bouquet de roses rouges, les fleurs préférées de la jeune fille qu'elle avait tenu à rapporter avec elle. Ces roses étaient d'un rouge éclatant, vif ; c'était étrange car cette couleur venait briser la blanche monotonie des murs de l'hôpital, et pourtant ce vermeil faisait aussi penser au sang, à la mort. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que la jeune fille avait voulu les ramener avec elle. La rose en elle-même signifiait la vie ; mais la couleur lui donnait un air morbide, compte tenu de la situation.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le long corridor, un homme vint dans leur direction. Il était grand, brun, imposant dans son long manteau de cuir gris métallisé. Ses yeux bleus polaire étaient bien connus de nos amis.

- Seto Kaiba…marmonna Joey.

- Joey…je t'en prie…murmura la jeune fille, mais sa supplication se heurta à un mur.

Car le regard de son frère lançait déjà des éclairs de fureur. Il était assez chamboulé comme cela, blessé ; il n'avait pas besoin que ce snob arrogant le lui rappelle. Seto sembla prendre conscience de qui était en face de lui.

- Tiens… il faut toujours que je trouve ces idiots sur mon chemin, dit-il de sa voix glacée.

- Kaiba… intervint Yugi, sentant que Joey était en train de se contenir pour ne pas exploser. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…

- Non en effet Yugi, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors écartez-vous de mon chemin !

Il prit le temps toutefois d'examiner le petit groupe et là, une question lui effleura l'esprit : que faisaient-ils ici ? Après tout, il s'en fichait mais, se pouvait-il qu'ils savaient ce que lui-même faisait dans cet hôpital ? Ils ne fallait pas qu'ils le découvrent, sinon sa réputation serait ternie, voire ruinée.

Son regard se posa sur Serenity, affaiblie et tremblante sur ses jambes. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais elle apparaissait différente, changée. Elle avait les yeux fatigués ; elle était soutenue par ces idiots de Wheeler et Taylor et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Etait-elle malade ?

**_« Je me fiche pas mal de le savoir ou pas ! »_**

Kaiba détacha son regard de la jeune fille. A côté d'elle, Joey se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser sortir sa colère. Mais il le fallait… pour sa sœur.

Seto leur lança un regard méprisant et passa à côté d'eux en bousculant Duke. Une rose tomba du bouquet que portait le Maître des Dés, et toucha le sol blanc avec un léger bruissement. Le froid Président ne s'en soucia pas, et piétina la rose rouge et marcha au loin. Serenity avait observé toute la scène, et un malaise s'empara d'elle à la vue de cette fleur maltraitée. Elle se dégagea des bras de son frère et de ceux de Tristan avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de protester, se baissa tant bien que mal, et ramassa la fleur, dont certains pétales avaient été arrachés.

Mais, miraculeusement, la rose était encore très belle, même magnifique, après cette épreuve. Elle semblait avoir tourné ses pétales vers le soleil qui perçait les petites fenêtres du couloir, comme si elle voulait profiter de cette lumière avant de faner pour toujours.

- Kaiba… appela doucement Serenity.

Il était déjà à quelques mètres d'elle et du petit groupe, mais il l'entendit et s'arrêta. Il se retourna, impassible et fixa longuement la jeune fille. Il vit qu'elle tenait une rose dans ses mains, et remarqua que la couleur s'accordait parfaitement à ses lèvres. Aussi rouges que le sang. Il constata pour la première fois que la jeune fille était jolie, avec un semblant d'innocence, mais il le voyait bien : elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Serenity se dirigea vers Kaiba, malgré la fragilité de sa démarche. Joey voulut la rattraper mais Mai lui barra la route avec son bras : « Non ».

Seto l'observa tout au long de son chemin vers lui ; il aurait dû éprouver de la pitié pour elle, et pourtant il n'en ressentit pas l'ombre. Au contraire, un intérêt et un sentiment d'admiration grandissaient en lui.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en face de lui et ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la parole.

- Cette rose Kaiba… c'est une vie… une vie que tu as failli détruire, d'un simple pas… D'un simple pas… Une fraction de seconde, et tout bascule… Un geste et le destin est modifié… C'est triste de penser qu'une vie peut être détruite en si peu de temps… cette rose a survécu, mais elle y a laissé des pétales…et bientôt elle mourra, malgré tous les soins qu'on lui apportera…

Elle avait une voix calme et posée, mais Kaiba pouvait sentir sa difficulté à reprendre son souffle entre chaque mot. Seto ne broncha pas devant la tirade de la jeune fille, mais il avait abandonné son regard de glace.

Serenity lui prit la main et il la laissa faire. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de ses doigts contre la rudesse de sa main. Elle plaça la fleur meurtrie dans la paume du jeune homme, et il referma ses doigts, saisissant la tige couverte d'épines. La jeune fille recula alors, et commença à chanceler. Joey se précipita sur elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

- Petite sœur !

- Ca va grand frère… murmura-t-elle.

Kaiba tressaillit. Bien sûr. Il s'agissait de Serenity, la petite sœur de Wheeler. Elle n'était en effet plus la même depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était affaiblie…par quelque chose qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Il le sentait et son cœur se serra. Mais il ne voulait pas mêler son cœur à ça. Il ne voulait pas le laisser parler. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé parler, au profit de sa raison.

Et sa raison lui dit qu'il en avait assez entendu, alors il tourna les talons, la fleur toujours serrée entre ses doigts. Les mots de la jeune fille retentirent dans son esprit encore et encore alors qu'il disparaissait de la vue du petit groupe.

_« ..et bientôt elle mourra, malgré tous les soins qu'on lui apportera... »_

Le jeune homme porta la rose contre son cœur. Elle était devenue un trésor pour lui en quelques instants. Il en avait même oublié pourquoi il était venu dans cet hôpital.

Cette fleur profiterait des derniers rayons de soleil qui lui seraient donnés de voir, des dernières gouttes d'eau qui lui seraient permises de boire. Il la soignerait du mieux qu'il le pourrait, dans la vie… et il se souviendrait de cette rose rouge, même après qu'elle eût fané...

-

-

* * *

- 

(1) Je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement comme cela que se présente une leucémie. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que, si j'ai tort, vous m'excuserez pour cette mauvaise description, car c'est une erreur assez maladroite quand on sait la gravité de cette maladie.

-

* * *

- 

-

Voilà pour cette deuxième partie… Et pour ceux qui aiment **Chanson d'un Soir**, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur cette fic, et je crois avoir trouvé comment se déroulera la suite du dîner de Duke et Serenity, ainsi que les deux chapitres suivants. Les idées sont notées et organisées, il faut maintenant que je les mette en forme. Je vous remercie tous. Bisous !


	3. III : End of life

Voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre de **Kimi he : An Endless Life**, qui sera suivi d'un épilogue

-

-

* * *

**Kimi He : An Endless Life**

**-**

_III_

* * *

- 

-

**Joey's POV**

**-**

Kaiba… je ne compris pas pourquoi ma sœur avait eu ce geste envers lui… Enfin si… je le comprenais. Serenity croyait en la bonté de n'importe quelle personne, même en cet arrogant et froid calculateur. A ma grande surprise, il n'avait rien dit ; il n'avait même pas protesté après avoir reçu cette rose de la main de ma sœur. Seto Kaiba avait-il été touché ? Mais pour moi, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Le plus essentiel était que ma sœur profite du plus grand nombre de choses possible. Quant à moi, je faisais tout mon possible pour me montrer rassurant, mais plus les jours passèrent et plus je sentis l'inévitable se rapprocher. La faiblesse de ma sœur s'accentuait de plus en plus. Nous l'avions emmenée dans tous les endroits où elle rêvait d'aller ; nous avions fait des excursions dans toute la région, afin de lui montrer les merveilles qu'il y avait autour de nous. Mais elle se fatiguait de plus en plus vite, et bientôt, elle n'eut plus la force de sortir ; elle marchait encore, mais il lui fallait beaucoup de repos. Elle semblait heureuse, mais je sentais que quelque chose lui manquait. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui apporter. Et ce jour-là…

-

-

**Normal POV :**

**-**

Serenity se réveilla doucement. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, comme toutes les nuits. Mais cette nuit-là avait été pire. Elle sentait sa fin arriver. Elle avait de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus souvent. Et elle était surtout affaiblie par cette leucémie, qui la privait de ses défenses naturelles. N'importe quel microbe pouvait devenir dangereux. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle mourrait. Alors elle ne voulait pas se priver sous prétexte de retarder son échéance.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, dans sa chambre. Des photos ornaient tous les murs. Une où elle se trouvait sur cette plage avec son grand frère, en train de faire des pâtés de sable dans l'insouciance de leur enfance. Sur une autre, elle avait posé avec sa mère, sa mère qu'elle irait bientôt rejoindre (1). Sur encore une autre, elle était entourée de ses amis ; tous souriaient, pleins de vie, inconscients de ce qui arriverait.

Elle posa les yeux sur le corps endormi de son frère qui s'était installé dans sa chambre afin de veiller sur elle. Il dormait enfin ; Joey avait été si présent à ses côtés qu'il en avait oublié de se reposer. Serenity vit là un moyen d'échapper à la surveillance de son frère. Elle voulait être seule. Elle se forçait à sourire mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose que ni son frère, ni ses amis ne pourraient lui offrir.

Il faisait tout à fait jour, et le soleil en était presque à son zénith. Elle se leva de son lit, en utilisant toute la force qu'elle possédait, puis d'une démarche hésitante, elle alla s'habiller, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle réussit à ne pas réveiller Joey. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle murmura :

- Adieu, grand frère…

Puis elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre, et de l'appartement ensuite. Elle faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, mais elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Elle mourrait avant la fin de cette journée ; elle le sentait.

Dehors, il faisait beau. Un magnifique soleil était suspendu à la voûte céleste, d'un bleu ciel dépourvu du moindre nuage. La jeune fille, arrivée au pied de son immeuble, resta quelques instants, les yeux au ciel, à fixer cet astre brillant, dont elle ne verrait bientôt plus la lumière, et n'en ressentirait plus les chauds rayons.

Où devait-elle aller ? Elle ne savait pas trop… Où aller ? Que faire pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre ? Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle en rêvait, mais depuis quelques jours déjà, elle se désespérait de ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle désirait mourir en paix, accomplie, avoir le sentiment d'avoir profité de sa vie si courte ; et pourtant elle n'avait pas ce sentiment ; il lui manquait quelque chose.

Serenity avait revêtu une petite robe blanche et des sandales de la même couleur ; nous étions en plein été, et il faisait assez chaud. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux longs descendre librement sur ses épaules blanches. Une légère brise soufflait doucement ; c'était un petit vent tiède, mais la sensibilité de Serenity, aiguisée depuis son évanouissement deux semaines et demi auparavant, fit frissonner la jeune fille de froid.

En ce dimanche, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Quelques badauds passaient par là, mais la plupart des gens avaient choisi de se rassembler sur les plages, et profiter de l'eau de mer, dont la température était si agréable en cette saison. Serenity avait souhaité retourner sur la plage de son enfance, quelques jours auparavant ; elle et Joey avaient retrouvé l'endroit même où ils passaient leurs journées et leurs soirées à rire et à jouer sur le sable fin. Le bon temps…

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'appartement où elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie avec son frère adoré, qui devait toujours dormir ; puis elle s'éloigna, d'une démarche toujours hésitante et fragile, obligée de s'arrêter fréquemment pour reprendre son souffle.

Où aller ?

La question lui revint encore dans la tête, mais elle ne pouvait guère y apporter de réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que ce serait un aller sans retour… Alors que faire, maintenant qu'elle avait quitté son frère ? Elle était partie, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette surprotection dont elle avait fait l'objet les jours précédents. Constamment, quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés ; quand ce n'était pas son frère, celui-ci s'était toujours arrangé pour que quelqu'un veille sur sa sœur en attendant qu'il revienne. Elle avait eu peu d'intimité. En fait, elle avait bien dit à Joey qu'elle voulait qu'il la considère normalement, comme s'il n'y avait plus de maladie, mais celui-ci, malgré ses efforts, n'avait pas pu accomplir le vœu de Serenity.

Et la jeune fille ressentait une pointe de déception.

_« De quoi je me plains… Joey a toujours été là pour moi… Il ne m'a jamais abandonnée…et moi, je pars sans rien lui dire… en sachant bien qu'il ne me reverra plus jamais…vivante… »_

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues, alors qu'à force d'errer dans la rue, elle avait rejoint le parc. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, caché parmi la verdure et les arbres. C'était une nature calme, silencieuse, et non troublée par les bruits de la rue, ni par les éclats de voix des enfants. Elle semblait être seule dans cet endroit, avec, pour seuls amis, des petits moineaux, dont les ailes battaient au-dessus de sa tête ; certains, moins farouches, s'étaient même posés au sol, en quête de quelques miettes de pain. Mais la jeune fille n'avait rien à leur offrir, hormis un sourire bienveillant.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, à demi allongée sur ce banc, observant le paysage, les arbres et les fleurs ; le ciel d'un bleu infini. Elle était fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermaient à intervalles plus rapprochés ; elle peinait à les garder ouverts. La douleur qui avait pris possession de son corps revenait maintenant, par à coups, mais c'était si brutal, et cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle gémissait à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

Le soleil déclina lentement dans le ciel. Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si on la cherchait ou pas. Peu importe, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, incapable de soulever ses paupières.

Elle ne les ouvrit même pas lorsque ses oreilles lui indiquèrent une présence à côté d'elle : des bruits de pas s'étaient rapprochés, s'amplifiant à chaque seconde jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre. Qui que cela était, elle n'avait plus peur maintenant.

Elle se tint immobile, retenant son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine dans sa respiration. Quand le nouveau venu se précipita sur elle, elle ne réagit pas ; puis elle sentit une main lui parcourir doucement le visage. Elle était chaude et réconfortante, mais elle aurait reconnu n'importe où la rudesse de cette main. Son visage s'éclaira en un sourire, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

L'homme en face d'elle, dont le reflet du soleil dans son dos faisait de lui presque un ange, eut un sursaut de recul, surpris. Il n'y croyait plus. Il avait cru qu'elle était…

Serenity se redressa difficilement.

- Kaiba…

Le jeune président semblait bouleversé. Il était arrivé là, et il l'avait vue, et il avait eu si peur qu'elle ne soit plus. Il s'était précipité sur elle et l'avait observée un instant, peinant à libérer sa tristesse. Et il avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle était morte, alors il avait posé sa main sur sa joue, pour lui dire au revoir.

Mais son heure n'était pas venue. Pas encore…

- Kaiba, répéta doucement la jeune fille. Que fais-tu ici ?

Seto recula de quelques pas. Le silence régnait encore dans l'endroit, il n'y avait aucun bruit en cette tiède et agréable soirée estivale. Cependant, le regard du jeune homme avait regagné son impassibilité et ses yeux bleus étaient de nouveau froids comme la glace.

- Ils te cherchent, dit-il simplement.

Elle eut un sourire, ce qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, mit Kaiba mal à l'aise.

- Cela signifie, murmura-t-elle, que tu étais à ma recherche…

Seto fronça les sourcils.

- Tu avais disparu ; ton stupide frère m'a supplié de les aider à te retrouver. Ne te fais pas d'idées pour autant !

L'innocent visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna, alors que dans le même temps, une douleur la reprenait dans la poitrine. Elle grimaça et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du banc. Aussitôt, le regard de Seto changea d'expression et il alla rapidement vers Serenity, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, mais il s'arrêta devant elle, sans faire le moindre geste.

- T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? souffla la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit pas, connaissant très bien la réponse.

-

_Flash-back :_

_- Seto, c'est Joey, il veut te parler !_

_Mokuba avait fait irruption dans le bureau de son frère, le combiné du téléphone en main. Kaiba s'était contenté de le regarder en haussant les épaules._

_- Dis à ce chihuahua que je n'ai pas te temps à perdre avec lui, sauf si éventuellement il téléphone pour admettre que je lui suis supérieur…_

_D'ordinaire, Mokuba aurait souri face à l'arrogance et l'orgueil de son frère, mais cette fois-çi, le petit garçon affichait un air grave._

_- C'est important… dit-il._

_Seto remarqua alors que la main de son petit frère tremblait légèrement. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Mokuba se contenta de lui donner le téléphone, puis il sortit précipitamment de la pièce._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wheeler ? demanda rudement Kaiba._

_A l'autre bout du fil, un Joey paniqué et perdu._

_« - T… Ton aide… »_

_- Laisse-moi te dire... reprit Kaiba. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes jérémiades._

_Joey semblait faire un gros effort pour ne pas exploser. Mais exploser de colère ou de larmes ?_

_« - Kaiba…murmura Joey, qui respirait bruyamment. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Il faut que tu m'aides… Ma sœur… elle est partie »_

_Pour une étrange raison, le cœur de Kaiba se serra à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?_

_- Comme c'est touchant, répliqua Seto, sarcastiquement. Mais vois-tu, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'affaires de famille._

_« - Tu ne comprends pas, dit la voix défaillante du blond. Elle est malade…_

_- Dans ce cas, lança froidement l'arrogant jeune homme, tu ferais mieux de l'attacher pour éviter de la perdre et l'emmener se faire soigner…_

_Joey sembla perdre patience, et sa voix se transforma en un cri de rage mêlé à des sanglots :_

_« - MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN, ESPECE DE BATARD ! ELLE EST TRES MALADE ! ET ELLE VA MOURIR ! MAIS TON CŒUR RESSEMBLE TROP A DE LA PIERRE POUR POUVOIR EPROUVER LA MOINDRE COMPASSION ! JE ME PASSERAI DE TON AIDE ! VA EN ENFER !_

_Kaiba n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Joey avait déjà raccroché. Le Président semblait avoir reçu une enclume sur la tête. Il resta un long moment, le combiné dans les mains ; il fut incapable de bouger, comme scotché à son siège. Et lorsque enfin, il retrouva ses esprits, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait entendu._

_« ET ELLE VA MOURIR… »_

_Et il était aussitôt parti à sa recherche, sans trop savoir pourquoi._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

Kaiba émergea lentement de ses souvenirs. Oui, il avait eu peur ; un inexplicable sentiment s'était emparé de lui à ce moment-là et il n'avait pas réfléchi : il était parti la chercher. Et il l'avait retrouvée maintenant… Il reporta son regard sur Serenity, qui le fixait, attendant une réponse.

- Il faut que tu rentres, dit-il simplement, s'efforçant d'être ferme, mais sans parvenir à l'être, une once de douceur dans sa voix.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Ne te montre pas aimable avec moi sous prétexte que je vais mourir…

Kaiba tressaillit ; ainsi c'était vrai, elle était malade. Rien qu'à la voir pourtant, il l'avait su, son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle, s'accordant parfaitement à la couleur de la robe qu'elle portait. Elle tremblait de froid, malgré la tiédeur de l'air et les rayons du soleil couchant sur sa peau.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Il la regarda longuement, comme fasciné par sa détermination et son courage. Une si jolie personne, si douce et si innocente, que l'on avait envie de protéger à tout prix, pouvait-elle mourir si jeune ? C'était comme si on abrégeait brusquement la vie d'une fleur en lui arrachant toutes les pétales qui faisaient sa beauté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne flétrisse, et ne fane pour ne plus jamais revivre.

Kaiba ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait affronté des tas de personnes dans sa vie, de redoutables hommes d'affaires à qui il avait rabattu le caquet plus d'une fois sans jamais se laisser intimider, et là, maintenant, qu'il se trouvait en face d'une jeune fille fragile, inoffensive, il ne savait que dire…

- Viens…commença Serenity. Viens…t'asseoir près de moi…

Kaiba hésita, mais comment refuser devant une voix si envoûtante… Il était déjà tout proche d'elle, mais il vint s'installer sur le banc, à son extrémité, et croisa les bras contre son torse, fixant droit devant lui.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire amusé.

- Je ne suis pas contagieuse tu sais… dit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette, gentiment ; malgré la façon dont il les avait traités, elle et son frère, en les rabaissant constamment à un rang d'inférieur, il ne lisait aucun reproche ni ressentiment dans ses yeux.

Il consentit à se rapprocher d'elle, mais il garda ses distances, n'ayant jamais expérimenté le fait d'être proche d'une autre personne que son petit frère Mokuba. Ce fut Serenity qui combla la distance qui la séparait de Kaiba, et bientôt, ils furent côte à côte. La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Seto, qui ne bougea pas, appréciant intérieurement cette présence si nouvelle pour lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, admirant tous deux le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon. Ils s'évadèrent l'espace d'un instant, ne pensant plus à ce qui arriverait. Puis la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Que faisais-tu à l'hôpital l'autre jour ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle le sentit frissonner. Il redoutait cette question. Il avait tout fait pour que personne ne vienne à découvrir ce qu'il faisait dans cet hôpital. Mais il voulait le lui dire. Après sa rencontre avec Serenity dans l'établissement et après qu'elle lui eut donné cette rose, il avait eu du mal à se rappeler pourquoi il était venu, le geste de la jeune fille l'ayant tellement bouleversé. Alors il daigna lui répondre, espérant que cela lui réchaufferait le corps et le cœur.

- C'est l'hôpital qui a sauvé Mokuba de la mort quand il était petit. Je lui serai toujours redevable ; chaque année, je leur fais don de mon argent, afin qu'il puisse sauver des vies…

Serenity eut un sourire.

- C'est un geste très généreux, murmura-t-elle. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité Kaiba : un homme qui a le cœur sur la main…

Une petite bourrasque de vent fit voler leurs cheveux, et les branches des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes. La jeune fille trembla de froid. Seto retira son manteau et la couvrit ; elle était si petite comparée à lui que le manteau recouvrait tout son corps. Il l'observa et la serra contre lui.

- Ils n'ont pas pu te sauver toi… chuchota-t-il, tristement.

Elle parcourut la joue du jeune homme de sa main fragile.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis heureuse…

Des larmes coulèrent cependant de ses yeux, et Kaiba savait que ce n'était pas des pleurs de joie.

- Mais il y a… tellement de choses… que je ne connaîtrai jamais, sanglota-t-elle. C'est injuste…

Elle avait gardé ça pour elle durant des jours et des jours. Elle accepterait l'inévitable, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter cette vie avant d'avoir connu un moment de pur bonheur, elle avait mal rien que d'y penser ; partir sans savoir ce que c'était que d'aimer, elle s'était rendu compte de cela quelques jours auparavant. Pendant une semaine, elle avait vécu des moments inoubliables, choyée, aimée par son frère et tous ses amis. Mais elle avait eu une boule dans la gorge depuis tout ce temps, et maintenant elle savait pourquoi.

Elle se redressa péniblement afin de mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de Kaiba.

- Je vais mourir Seto… mais je ne veux pas partir comme ça…

Il fit courir lentement ses doigts sur son bras, puis remonta jusqu'à son épaule qu'il effleura doucement, traversa son cou, puis caressa la peau de son visage. Il la regarda avec des yeux tendres, un regard qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et que même Mokuba ne connaissait pas. A ce contact, elle frissonna.

- Seto…murmura-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible. Je veux mourir… je veux mourir… comme une femme…

Il inclina la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il ne réfléchit pas. La ramenant contre lui, il glissa une main dans sa longue chevelure auburn ; puis de cette même main, il lui saisit la sienne et l'amena contre son visage ; ainsi elle put de nouveau sentir la peau du jeune homme, d'aspect si rugueuse, et pourtant si agréable au toucher. Enfin, il pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune fille et lui captura ses lèvres doucement. Ils se cherchèrent, sans jamais approfondir le baiser, se contentant de brefs contacts lèvres contre lèvres.

Puis Seto brisa le contact et se leva du banc où ils étaient restés assis de longues minutes, mais si magiques, et passa ses mains autour du corps de Serenity et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, ayant une totale confiance en lui. Elle-même passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et il l'emmena avec lui.

-

-

Il la ramena dans sa propre demeure. Mokuba n'était pas là, apportant son aide à la recherche de Serenity. Seto passa le seuil de sa maison, la jeune fille affaiblie toujours dans ses bras, et gravit lentement les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Passé la porte, il la remit doucement sur pieds, tout en la maintenant contre lui, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Le manteau que Seto avait déposé sur ses épaules glissa à terre, elle se serra contre lui, tremblante de froid.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux… demanda le jeune homme.

Elle approuva silencieusement, des larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues, mais ce n'était plus de la tristesse. Au contraire, une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur brilla au fond de ses yeux noisette.

- Aime-moi… Seto… murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit, oui il sourit, et c'était un vrai sourire qui entrouvrit ses lèvres. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et se pencha à son oreille, répondant à son désespoir.

- Je te donnerai ce que tu veux de moi…

Puis il lui souleva gentiment le menton et l'embrassa. Ce fut un chaste baiser qui se transforma bientôt en une brûlante étreinte. Il la serra à l'étouffer contre lui ; elle répondit à cette passion avec toute la force dont elle était capable, savourant la plus petite parcelle de ces merveilleux instants.

Sa robe tomba au sol avec la légèreté d'une feuille d'automne, la découvrant dans sa féminité, et il en fut de même pour les vêtements de Seto. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, allumés par un désir soudain. De nouveau, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, qui ferma les yeux au contact.

- Je me souviens de cette rose, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai soignée, je lui ai donné tout mon amour ; c'est toi maintenant qu'il faut que je soigne… c'est toi qu'il faut que j'aime…

Pour toute réponse, elle réussit à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa de nouveau le jeune homme. Ses jambes faillirent une nouvelle fois, et elle serait tombée, si Seto ne l'avait pas rattrapée dans ses bras musclés. Il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea doucement, répartissant sa belle chevelure sur les draps, comme on s'occupe d'une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Elle était pâle mais elle souriait. Kaiba la rejoignit bientôt et se coucha précautionneusement sur son corps frêle. Ils partagèrent encore un tendre regard puis Serenity mit ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, comme pour s'assurer que son cœur battait. Oh oui, il battait ; il battait comme il ne l'avait jamais senti battre. Il lui caressa les épaules, les effleurer à peine suffisait à lui procurer de légères décharges électriques, et déposa une pluie de petits baisers sur son cou, sa nuque, ses bras, s'interrompant à plusieurs reprises dans sa tâche pour lui capturer de nouveau les lèvres.

- Tu es…tellement belle, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle l'entoura par la taille. Ses mains étaient glacées, mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas. Elle le serra contre elle.

- Je fane… murmura-t-elle

Il se mit sur ses coudes, et fit voyager sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, et foula sa longue et belle chevelure auburn.

- Tu fanes… mais ton âme est comme une rose : pure et présente dans toutes les mémoires.

- Alors souviens-toi de moi comme une rose… Seto.

Ils ne virent pas le soleil se coucher et disparaître à l'horizon. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas des sirènes de la police qui retentissaient dans le lointain. Ils ne virent pas le noir les envahir, car entre eux, il n'y avait plus que de la lumière, chaude et réconfortante, pleine de bonheur et de promesses. Ils oublièrent le désespoir et le malheur, et se perdirent eux-mêmes dans la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

-

-

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie, dit Joey en secouant la tête. Cela fait des heures que nous la cherchons en vain.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé.

- Serenity, où es-tu…

Mai le prit par les épaules.

- Je suis sûre qu'en partant, elle savait où elle irait, dit-elle.

Joey la regarda tristement.

- Et je suis sûre, continua Mai, que là où elle est maintenant, elle est heureuse.

-

-

-

La chambre était silencieuse. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Le lit était désordonné, et deux corps entièrement nus recouverts d'un simple drap se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient allongés sur leur côté gauche, Serenity devant Kaiba, alors que celui-ci achevait leur passion partagée durant la nuit en recouvrant ses épaules et son cou de furtifs baisers sur sa peau blanche. A chaque contact, elle frissonnait, laissant libre cours au plaisir en elle.

Ainsi, c'était donc cela que de se sentir…aimé. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'était vraiment, mais elle se sentait effectivement aimée. Cette nuit avait été magnifique, féérique. Elle avait cru rêver tant son plaisir et sa joie avaient été grands. Elle n'était plus innocente maintenant.

Et elle en était heureuse. Tellement que la joie avait pris le dessus sur sa douleur physique, et qu'à présent, elle ne ressentait plus le mal en elle. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle se sentait surtout très fatiguée… Sans doute était-ce à cause de leurs ébats quelques moments auparavant. Peu importe. Elle était avec lui… avec cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle douceur. Et elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Accomplie.

Elle tressaillit d'excitation lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Seto lui effleurer la peau. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle voulait s'endormir. D'un effort presque surhumain, elle se retourna vers lui, et il se sourirent mutuellement, tout en ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Les siens avait du mal à rester ouverts, mais un baiser de Seto sur ses lèvres la maintint éveillée encore un moment. Le dernier.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle répondit au baiser du mieux que son corps pouvait encore le lui permettre, puis parvint à poser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Lui-même apposa sa main sur la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement. Il voulut parler mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shhh…

Elle effleura un instant la joue de Kaiba avec la paume de son autre main.

- Arigatou… Seto…

Il enserra la taille de la jeune fille étroitement, mais il la sentit se raidir contre lui. Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire : celui d'une belle jeune femme, douce et heureuse. La main de Serenity posée sur sa joue se relâcha et ses doigts retombèrent dans le vide, alors que ses yeux se fermaient pour toujours. Expiant son dernier souffle, sa tête retomba contre l'oreiller et plus jamais ne se releva.

Elle avait rejoint l'autre monde.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux bleus du jeune homme, et tombèrent silencieusement sur le bras inerte et sans vie de la jeune fille. Il sentit sa peau se refroidir lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une teinte blanchâtre. Alors le jeune homme prit Serenity dans ses bras, espérant la faire revivre de sa chaleur, mais la mort l'avait emmenée et ne la rendrait pas à la vie, elle était si froide maintenant.

-

-

_« Cette rose Kaiba… c'est une vie… une vie que tu as failli détruire, d'un simple pas… D'un simple pas… Une fraction de seconde, et tout bascule… Un geste et le destin est modifié… C'est triste de penser qu'une vie peut être détruite en si peu de temps… cette rose a survécu, mais elle y a laissé des pétales…et bientôt elle mourra, malgré tous les soins qu'on lui apportera… »_

_-_

_« Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité Kaiba : un homme qui a le cœur sur la main… »_

_-_

_« Aime-moi… Seto… »_

_-_

_« Souviens-toi de moi comme une rose… »_

_-_

_-_

Peu de paroles mais tant de regards.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres devenues violettes et murmura à son oreille, comme s'il espérait qu'elle entende :

- Adieu… Serenity…

-

-

* * *

- 

(1) Pour continuer dans le tragique, j'ai considéré que la mère de Joey et de Serenity était décédée.

-

* * *

- 

-

Ben voilà… J'ai fait en sorte d'être le plus romantique possible pour le demi-lemon, dans lequel je n'ai pas mis de terme choquant ni explicite. J'ai horreur des lemons complètement pervers… Il me reste désormais l'épilogue que je posterai bientôt et surtout je compte m'atteler sérieusement à l'écriture de **Chanson d'un Soir.**

Bye tout le monde, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait déprimer tout de même…


	4. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue de **Kimi he**, ensuite je pourrai pleinement me consacrer à **Chanson d'un Soir.**

-

-

* * *

**Kimi He : An Endless life**

**-**

_Epilogue_

* * *

- 

-

**Présent Time**

-

Joey's POV

**-**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour ma sœur. Elle va accomplir son ultime voyage. J'en suis heureux. Elle n'a pas souffert. Quand j'ai vu son corps, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un visage paisible, comme si un sourire éclairait encore ses lèvres mortes. J'étais heureux, oui, heureux qu'elle soit morte dans le bonheur.

Je n'ai qu'un regret ; ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Je me rappelle encore ce que je lui ai dit cette nuit-là, avant que je ne tombe de sommeil, exténué d'avoir veillé sur elle toute la journée.

_« Demain il fera beau petite sœur... »_

Elle est partie il y a deux jours.

Et aujourd'hui il ne fait pas beau. Le ciel est couvert par de sombres nuages, comme si Serenity avait emporté le soleil avec elle. Des gouttes de pluie tombent sur la Terre et j'entends d'ici le clapotis des flaques d'eau de la rue.

Je n'ai pas pleuré. Serenity ne voulait pas que je pleure. J'ai fait comme elle avait souhaité que je fasse : j'ai souri, parce que je suis content qu'elle soit libérée de cette infâme douleur. Là où elle est maintenant, elle doit être bien et en paix, entourée de chaleur et de légèreté.

J'aurais aimé savoir quelle a été sa dernière pensée avant de mourir. Elle était seule dans ce parc et elle s'est laissée mourir sur un banc. C'était son choix. Je remercie Kaiba de l'avoir retrouvée. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, mais son geste m'a touché. Il a pris le temps de partir à la recherche de ma sœur ; bien sûr j'aurais aimé qu'il la retrouve vivante, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

-

_Flash back _

_-_

_A l'appartement des Wheeler, un coup léger à la porte retentit. Joey alla ouvrir, tremblant. Sur le seuil se tenait Seto Kaiba, et il portait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Serenity. Sans un mot, Joey prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il faisait son possible pour les contenir. Il frissonna quand il vit qu'elle était glacée. Kaiba n'entra pas ; il resta sur le seuil, l'air impassible, mais en réalité, son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à redescendre sans un mot, ne supportant pas de rester là devant sa rose morte, quand il entendit un murmure derrière lui :_

_- Merci… Kaiba, fit la voix de Joey, sanglotante._

_Seto ne se retourna pas ; il continua de descendre les marches de l'immeuble, ces marches dont il espérait vaguement qu'elles mèneraient sous terre, là où reposerait bientôt son amour d'une nuit._

_-_

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

J'appris peu après par Mokuba dans quelles circonstances son grand frère l'avait trouvée : dans un parc, étendue sur un banc. Elle était si paisible que l'on aurait cru qu'elle dormait.

Mais elle dort… à la différence que son sommeil est éternel.

-

-

-

**Normal POV**

**-**

Sous le ciel noir et une petite pluie fine et froide, une voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense grille de fer du cimetière de Domino. Cinq personnes entièrement vêtues de noir en sortirent ; des parapluies de même couleur se déployèrent dans l'air. Mai posa le pied à terre la première, suivi de Yugi, Tea, Tristan et Duke. Tea pleurait. Yugi la consola en la serrant dans ses bras. Des dizaines de personnes s'agglutinaient déjà dans le lieu funeste ; le cortège funéraire ne tarderait pas à arriver. Quelques instants auparavant, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans l'église non loin, se recueillant devant le cercueil de Serenity Wheeler. Tous avaient pu observer la tranquillité morbide de son visage.

_« A notre sœur et amie Serenity, _

_Tu nous as donnés la joie tout au long de ta courte vie. Tu nous as apportés amitié et confiance. Tes sourires nous ont redonnés chaleur et foi à chaque fois que le froid et l'ombre se posaient sur nous. Tu es restée courageuse et fière à chaque épreuve de ta vie. Tu n'as jamais failli. Tu t'es toujours relevée. Tu fus pour nous tous une étoile. Aujourd'hui tu as cessé de briller, mais sache que ta lumière illuminera à jamais nos cœurs et nos esprits. Une part de nous t'accompagnera pour ton ultime voyage. Puisse le monde qui t'accueille désormais être meilleur que celui-ci. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais. » _

C'était Joey qui avait écrit ces quelques mots. Il les avait lus sobrement sur l'autel, devant lequel se trouvait sa sœur endormie dans son linceul. Puis tout le monde était silencieusement sorti du lieu sacré. Ils avaient tous pris la route du cimetière.

- Où est Joey ? demanda Mai.

- Il a préféré rester dans la voiture funéraire, lui répondit Duke.

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête silencieusement.

Le cercueil fut amené à pied à un carré de terre fraîchement retournée devant une pierre tombale "_Serenity Wheeler, 1981-1997, sœur chérie et amie aimée_". A côté, une autre sépulture sous laquelle la mère de Serenity et de Joey reposait , et la jeune fille irait bientôt rejoindre sa dernière demeure non loin de celle de sa mère.

Chacun se signa devant le cercueil, avant que celui-ci ne descende sous terre. Alors les roses rouges aux pétales vifs et pleins de vie pleuvèrent, les amis présents connaissant les fleurs préférées de Serenity. Bientôt le cercueil en fut presque recouvert, et la terre rejetée dans la fosse acheva de le faire disparaître aux yeux de tous.

Bientôt, il y eut un petit monticule de terre recouvert de fleurs trempées par l'eau de pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Les gens s'éloignèrent peu à peu résignés. Joey fut le dernier à partir : il resta longuement à observer la sépulture où reposait désormais sa sœur chérie. Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie. Mai le prit par la main.

- Viens, murmura-t-elle.

Il se décida à la suivre hors du lieu funeste, ne lâchant jamais la main de son amie. Quand les voitures furent toutes parties et qu'il n'y eut plus personne, quand ce fut le silence, quand il n'eut plus rien pour troubler le repos de la jeune fille, une limousine s'arrêta à son tour devant les grilles du portail.

Un jeune homme vêtu de noir en sortit, serrant quelque chose contre lui pour le préserver de l'eau. Il alla de pied ferme vers le seul endroit où il voulait aller.

-

_**Tohiki, omowaseru **_

_Enveloppé par le bruit de la pluie_

_**Ama oto ni suzumarete**_

_Qui me fait penser au soupir_

_**Kotoba, wa nuryoku to, ki ga tsuiteru**_

_Je me rends compte que les mots sont impuissants_

-

**_Tsutawaru no wa hitotsu dake_**

_Il n'y a qu'une chose qui se transmet_

**_Sou, sameta, hoho ni_**

_Oui, sur cette froide joue_

**_Te no hira de furete kanjiru_**

_Je la sens avec ma paume_

_-_

Seto Kaiba s'arrêta devant la tombe la plus fleurie.

_« Serenity Wheeler, 1981-1997, sœur chérie et amie aimée »_

Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant alors qu'il fermait les yeux, imaginant la douceur de ce nom inscrit sur cette pierre tombale.

-

_**Hakanai, nukumori de **_

_La chaleur éphèmère_

_**Futari no sukima wo umete, kodou wo**_

_Remplit l'écart entre nous deux_

_**Hibi kasete, kono toki wo**_

_Elle fait raisonner le battement de mon coeur_  
**_  
Watachi aeru kara, hitomi tojite_**

_Car on peut partager ce moment, ferme les yeux..._

_-_

Il s'agenouilla et effleura la terre, en saisit un peu dans sa main avant de la laisser tomber doucement. Puis il promena sa main sur la sépulture, s'attardant sur chacune des lettres de son prénom.

-

_**Kimi to, aruku go go**_

_L'après-midi où je marche avec toi_

_**Wake mo naku, futo omou**_

_Je pense soudainement sans raison_

_**Yagate kono hibi wa owaru no kamo**_

_Que bientôt ces jours pourraient se terminer_

_-_

_**Yokan no koe kiku yori mo**_

_Plutôt que d'entendre la voix prémonitoire_

_**Sou emi wo kawashii**_

_Nous échangeons un sourire_  
**_  
Te no hira wo kasane shinjiru _**

_Et nous y croyons main dans la main_

_-_

Il ferma les yeux encore et imagina cette frêle main sur sa joue :

_« Un drap blanc les recouvrait tout deux. Elle était serrée contre lui, chaleur contre chaleur. Elle effleura sa joue, elle caressa la peau de son visage, elle murmura quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas, ses pensées uniquement fixées sur cette main qui lui parcourait le front, le contour des yeux, les joues, le nez, les lèvres…. Elle sourit. Il voulut que sa propre main à lui rejoigne la sienne. »_

_-_

_**Sasayakana, nukumori de **_

_La légère chaleur relie le lien entre nous_  
**_  
Futari no kizu natsunaide inochi wo _**

_Elle joue nos vies_  
**_  
Kanate de itoshii sa wo moyashite... _**

_Brûle ce qui nous est cher_  
**_  
Kono shunkan wo somete _**

_A commencer par ce moment_

_-_

Il porta inconsciemment la main à son visage, mais ce ne fut qu'une peau humide et froide qu'il rencontra. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit qu'un sombre ciel et un paysage morbide autour de lui. Il avait rêvé l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était encore là, auprès de lui.

_**Nani mo kamo, utsuru sekai**_

_Le monde où tout s'en va_  
**_  
Toki wo tometai to _**

_Même si le rêve de vouloir arrêter le temps disparaît_

_**Negau yume kiete mo **_

_Même si les rêves que j'espère disparaissent_  
**_  
Ima kimi to ikiteku hitotoki wa yume janai kara..._**

_Ce temps passé sans toi n'est pas un rêve_

_-_

De nouveau, sa main effleura la terre et la caressa. Puis il sortit quelque chose qu'il tenait contre lui. Il l'avait gardée précieusement tout ce temps, et maintenant il fallait l'abandonner. Tourner la page. Il déposa cette chose sur le carré de terre.

-

_**Hakanai, nukumori ya**_

_Cette chaleur éphémère_

_**Haruka ni hanareta toshite mo tamashii**_

_Est si éloignée_

_**Furueta, shunkan no**_

_Je vis en gardant le souvenir du moment _  
**_  
Omoi yadoshite, ashita he_**

_Où mon âme a tremblé_

_-_

**_Natsukashii, te no hira wo _**

_Je n'oublierai pas ta paume nostalgique_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai kara, kimi he to**_

_Car je ne peux l'oublier_**  
**

_**Tadoritsuki; meguri au, kanarazu**_

_Je te retrouverai et te rencontrerai certainement_

**_Kurayami sae mo koete... _**

_Même traversant les ténèbres..._

_-_

Et sans se retourner, il partit, laissant la rose que Serenity lui avait donné au pied de la sépulture. Elle avait séché ; elle était fanée.

Mais comme toute rose qui dépérit, elle contribuerait à la vie, et ce, même dans la mort.

-

-

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

- 

-

Cette fic est terminée. La chanson est traduite à partir d'un site et aussi par mes propres mots. Enfin, la chanson s'intitule « Kimi He (en anglais « To you ») et elle fait partie de l'OST « FFX-2 Vocal Collection YUNA ». Vous pouvez la trouver sur w w w . f f d r e a m . c o m (Enlevez les espaces)

Bye tous !


End file.
